


Say Please

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Begging, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: Here is my first contribution for Kinktober. Guys I am a kinktober virgin and have only just begun dabbling back into fic writing and smut.  So that being said, here we go.....A short piece to the prompt of begging and orgasm denial.I would really appreciate any feedback or kudos.





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling gals, Angrywarrior69 and Danae_krd for being my betas and giving me the courage to post this.

The strength of what was building was staggering. Mind-blowing. My body was on fire, each and everyone one of my nerves was pulsating. If he stopped now, I’d cry. Cry, and beg. And maybe kill him slowly for denying me such a finely built up orgasm. 

Chakotay’s fingers were thrusting deeper and deeper, I was losing it and the smirk on his face told me he knew this too.  
“Please?”,I begged, not recognizing the submissive tone as my own. My pips were safe for the night and tonight he was in command. 

“Please what love? You know what to say.” I wanted to wipe that dimpled grin from him but I had more primitive needs that were demanding my attention and quite frankly I was wet for him. Damn this man and damn Starfleet for sending me after such a fine lover.

“Please, may I come now?”

As he placed a third finger inside me and twisted and curled them, my heart raced. I could feel his touch into my very core. His mouth replaced his fingers and I bit my lip as his teeth grazed me slightly.

My hands itched to touch him and tell him what to do, but he hadn't given me permission despite my plea and I knew I'd need to beg some more if I was going to get any satisfaction tonight!


End file.
